1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns a pipe connection, in particular for plastic pipes and hoses, comprising a support portion disposed in the interior of the pipe to be connected, and a clamping means which is provided on the outside of the pipe and which comprises a sealing portion and a pressure-applying portion.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known for plastic pipes, in particular comprising hard polyamide, to be connected together by screw means, insofar as a cutting ring which is carried in the screw means is impressed into the pipe material thereby providing the necessary adhesion or bond to the end portion of the pipe.
It has been found however that pipe connections of that kind no longer operate satisfactorily when subjected to substantial pressures. On the one hand, it is necessary for the screw means to be tightened with a very great amount of force in order for the cutting ring to be pressed deeply into the material, so that expensive and complicated tools are required, and often there is not sufficient space to operate therewith. On the other hand limits are imposed by virtue of the fact that, when higher pressures are applied, the cutting ring shears off the material and thus the pipe connection comes apart.
An arrangement has therefore already been proposed, comprising a support portion which is provided with support surfaces and which is disposed in the interior of the pipe to be connected, and a clamping means which has pressing surfaces which co-operate with the support surfaces of the support portion.
Pipe connections of that kind operate satisfactorily but leaks may occur when the connection is subjected to high pressures and problems related to the material involved arise when using plastic material.